I know
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: I know.. I know.. I know... This wasn't funny anymore. Who the fuck is this -A and how do they know all this!


Done for the prompt found on Tumblr-  
'Draco and Hermione each receive letters with hints of their private information from a blackmailer... '(not putting the whole prompt cause spoilers!)  
Me being the PLL fan turned it into a sort of PLL AU! Welcome to day 4 of birthday countdown! Tomorrow is Draco's birthday!

Chapter 1: Another one?

Stumbling out of bed, Hermione made her way to the bathroom but then she passed her desk. It wasn't the desk that made her stop, no but the things on her desk. A particular letter she had received yesterday. Hermione had been receiving anonymous letters for about a month now but this was the worst one. The letter was short but the picture attached to it was worse. She didn't even want to look at it. Walking past her desk she walked into the bathroom to empty her bladder and take shower.

Having nothing to do except the mundane task of washing herself, Hermione's thoughts drifted to the letter on the desk. Nobody except the boys involved and she knew about the things that had occurred. And somehow it ended up on a letter. Who could know? Had they told someone? Or was it one of the boys themselves that sent the letter to her?

No. The chance that it was one of the boys was very low. Harry would never do something like that to her unless he was playing a joke but still it was unlikely. And the letters only kept getting worse. Hermione doubted it was a joke anymore.

Harry was out of the question so that left… Draco Malfoy. Hermione liked to think that he wouldn't do something like this. He was after all betrothed to Astoria and even though the war was over, Hermione wasn't sure Malfoy would want people to know what had happened. Maybe he still hated her… Ok no he hated her for sure but this much? Hermione didn't want to be so biased.

So both the boys were out of the question and… the water was turning cold and her fingers were pruning. How long had she been showering for? Shaking her head Hermione proceeded to step out of the shower, dry herself and continue with her day. Throughout the day Hermione tried to shake off the thought of the letter but couldn't quite.

* * *

Bright light entered the room and disturbed the figure sleeping on the bed.

A groan left Draco Malfoy as the harsh sunlight woke him up. His head throbbed and his throat was dry, the bright light coming from his windows wasn't helping with his headache.

Draco had spent last night with his Slytherin friends drinking and having fun. When he came home he was so tired that he forgot to undo the charm that acted like his morning alarm as it opened his windows and pulled the curtains every weekday at 7:00 and every weekend at 8:00. After the amount of drinking he did last night he sure would have appreciated another hour of sleep but alas, once he was awake he usually couldn't go back to sleep especially with a migraine like the one he was having now.

Getting out off the bed, Draco made his way to the bathroom so that he could grab his hangover potion and shower off the stench of alcohol. Shutting the bathroom door with the flick of his hand he went to the small shelf in his bathroom and took the small vial containing the hangover potion. 'I need to brew more of this' he thought as he found out that only two were left.

Stepping into the shower Draco laughed as he remembered all that took place the previous evening.

* * *

 _Flooing into Blaise's muggle penthouse he observed that he was the last one to arrive. Around the living room seated on different levels were Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise himself. Dusting off floo powder from his black shirt, he smirked at the rest of the people and took his seat on the nearest armchair._

 _'About time you showed up mate' came Theo's drawl._

 _Draco just inclined his head at the comment and turned towards Blaise 'What are we doing and having this evening?'_

 _'Thinking about playing the muggle game truth or dare. We couldn't play it when we were sixteen so why not when we're eighteen! As for drinking, it's various wizarding and muggle drinks'_

 _'And since you're the last one to come, I can start by asking you 'Truth or Dare'.' chimed Pansy from next to Theodore._

 _'Who said you get to go first?' asked Draco with a cocked up eyebrow. He was the few of those people who could lift up just on eyebrow or both._

 _'Since I'm the only lady here, I get to go first' retorted Pansy with a satisfied smile._

 _And with that, the group had cast a spell that required the player who chose truth to say the truth meaning that if they lied something hilarious (for the others, not the person feeling it) would happen to them or if they didn't want to then they had to do a forfeit. They even added some drinking rule to the game that he couldn't remember now and they spent the night playing muggle games (mostly Truth or Dare) and drinking._

* * *

Stepping out of the shower he dressed up and headed to breakfast. Instead of going to the big formal dining room he headed to the smaller more casual one that was attached to the new open concept kitchen he had installed. Deciding to make himself some toast and asking Mitzy to make some eggs for him he called the elf who arrived with a pop.

Mitzy was dressed in small house elf clothes and a small hat was resting on his head. 'Master has called?' he asked as he bent down so much that his hat almost fell off.

'Yes Mitzy, please make me my usual eggs and coffee. Nobody does it the way you do.' he said with a small smile at the elf who nodded and hurried about.

Ten minutes later Draco was sipping his coffee and looking through his letters as he usually did. Every morning the house elf would place The Daily Prophet along with his mail (some of it) and Draco would go through them.

So far he had found an invitation to a ministry ball or something, a letter from his mum asking how he was doing and a few other work-related letters when he spotted a small crimson letter with a white seal which landed next to his feet.

Curious he bent down, examining it for an address or a name but when he found none he ran some spells to make sure the letter was safe. There were still a lot of people who didn't like him because of his ex-death eater position making a lot of people want to hurt him. He knew that if the letter was lying on his table then it had gotten past the wards and checks form the house elves but Draco couldn't help but be paranoid.

When he completed his spell checks and the spell was still fine his curiosity got the better of him making him rip open the wax seal that kept the contents hidden from him.

There was a single small piece of paper in it. Pulling it and turning it over he read-

' _I pick truth!_  
 _I know that kiss with G. was a dare._  
 _Your turn, truth or dare?'_

Disbelief crossed his face, how could this 'A' person know that! No one except Blaise knew that and the only way it could end up in his letter was if... No, he couldn't think that, not now.

Hastily stuffing the paper back into its envelope Draco made to grab it and leave the table when his eye fell on the seal. It said '-A' and by now, seeing the crimson red envelope he should've known. He then spotted another piece of paper on the table saying-

' _Truth ▢ or Dare ▢_  
 _-A'_

' _Must've been stuck to the letter'_

Abandoning his half-finished breakfast he made his way towards his study. Slumping down in his chair he remembered the first time he'd got a letter...

To be continued...

Notes: I can't figure out how to show you the edits I made for my story so please check it out on my Tumblr! Or tell me, please. Please leave a review and kudos! Obviously, this is a multi-chaptered fic, please tell me what you think. Give me a follow on Tumblr- I'm JediWitchVampireTribute - https


End file.
